


Another Cinderella Story Rewritten

by Choni_Lover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: "Look I get it, You hate the Northside. You hate that instead of inviting you to a party, that they ask you to work it. It triggers all your rage about being born on the wrong side of the tracks. But this? This wasn't your story to tell."Toni works one of the biggest Blossom parties and meets Cheryl Blossom.





	Another Cinderella Story Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot based off of one of my favorite Toni Topaz quotes.

It was no secret that the Blossom’s were the richest family in town, and of course along with the Blossom’s there was no other than Cheryl Blossom reigning on that top as well. She was gorgeous and breathing Hell’s fire wherever she went, and that’s what people both loved and hate about her. But riches nor Hell fire can help everything as the Blossom’s were mourning the death of their son Cheryl’s twin even a year later as they have a big town get together with the town of Riverdale and Riverdale’s investors and the Blossom’s family looking for a scout for who can help become a partner in the famous Blossom Maple factory. It used to bother Cheryl that she was always overlooked in line to be a partner or hell even part owner, but now she just couldn’t wait to get out of her parent’s clutches and away from the town and hell hole she calls a home and life.

Cheryl was in her room getting her make up done by one of her mother’s workers or as Cheryl likes to call them slaves, because they never look happy nor does her family treat them right but she understands how badly other people need the money unlike Cheryl herself. Speaking of the devil Mrs. Penelope Blossom walks in the room cold as ever as she stares down the lady doing Cheryl’s make up.

“God, I want my daughter to look nicer than she usually is not a down South hooker, lighten up on the caking will you.” Penelope snarks as she snaps her fingers and one of the butlers, she came in with lays Cheryl’s red cocktail dress on the bed.

“After she’s done with your make up get dressed and meet us downstairs for early supper before the guest arrive, and do not bring your downer of an attitude Cheryl I mean it. Nothing but a deviant child Cheryl, and don’t screw this up for us like you somehow always manage to do.” With that Penelope turns and leaves the room like just hadn’t torn Cheryl to shreds. The nice lady doing Cheryl’s make up touches Cheryl’s chin and looks down to Cheryl.

“You’re beautiful Ms. Blossom please pay no mind to your mothers’ words.” At that Cheryl’s eyes tear a bit as she raises her hand silently signaling the lady to leave Cheryl as the lady packs up and leaves Cheryl turns to look in the mirror. Cheryl was always told she was beautiful and even gave off the confidence to make everyone else believe so, but for Cheryl she thought it could be farther from the truth. Cheryl fixed up her make up a bit and met her parent’s downstairs for supper.

* * *

It was later in the evening as the guest start to arrive and the party was at full swing and Cheryl hated every second of it. She even had to roll her eyes at the fact her mother is so hateful she made all the food servers and the help wear mascaraed masks as if she couldn’t stand to see anyone else less than her. Speaking of Cheryl takes another glass of chardonnay from one of the workers trays and downs it like water, loving the burn in her throat making her forget her other pain inside. Before Cheryl could think anything else, she hears a muffled voice next to her,

“You really shouldn’t be downing those to fast that’s your third one and would hate to watch you get sick.” Cheryl rolls her eyes and looks in shock to see a worker in a suit and tie, about a few inches shorter than her which isn’t hard with Cheryl’s height and heels she was about 5’7 as she sees a girl with a black mascaraed mask softly smiling up at her. If Cheryl didn’t know any better, she swears this girls’ eyes are sparkling up at her as if she was looking at one of the most beautiful things on the planet. Cheryl especially loved the pink in this girl’s bun that twists so nicely into her brunette hair. Cheryl realizes what she’s doing, and her chest tightens,

**Deviant **

Quickly Cheryl narrows her eyes as she watches the girls soft smile fall at Cheryl’s changed demeanor as the red head speaks,

“Thanks, but I don’t need any advice on how to run my life, especially by scum like you.” Cheryl lifts her head looking away at the girl and walks off with such a heavy heart. The girl under the mask feels a ping of sadness when the beautiful girl told her off, she should have known better than to try and talk to Riverdale’s royalty but Toni had just felt the sadness and loneliness radiate off that girl so much she had to try and say something. But as quickly as Cheryl had left Toni had to get back to work or she would be in hot water with her boss or even worse Mrs. Blossom.

Cheryl had walked up to the bartender a scruffy old looking guy who had looked like Jughead if Jughead were older as Cheryl taps on the counter to get his attention,

“Tito’s sparkling please.” Before the bartender could say anything, she heard a voice next to her,

“And make that two please.” Cheryl hears a male voice say as she turns to look at a guy her age with a clean shave and a clean smile looking over her as if she were a meal. Cheryl felt her heart drop.

“Hey, you must be the famous Cheryl, your parents have been talking nonstop about you since me and my parents rolled in tonight and I just had to see what all the fuss was about.” He winks and Cheryl wants to puke, but if he wanted her, he was a nice distraction and it would get her parents off her, she’d be finally doing something right in her eyes.

Toni watches from a far as this guy swoops and starts talking to Cheryl and she feels a rage of unknown jealousy in her stomach. She wishes for nothing more to be able to go up and talk to Cheryl whenever she wanted, if only she thought she had money and wasn’t scum she could. But princesses usually don’t go for less than princes which this guy seemed to be.

“Stop ogling at your crush and start working before you get caught.” Her best friend Sweet Pea said as she looks next to her six-foot friend hiding his face under a crow mask as he nudges Toni. He was right Toni needed the money and didn’t have time to fool around. Toni sighed as Sweet Pea walked away but before Toni could tear her eyes away, she watches in horror as the so-called prince put something in Cheryl’s drink when she wasn’t looking.

**Fuck **

Toni speeds over across the ballroom as she ignores angry old rich men complain she didn’t stop to take off her tray as she goes to save the redhead from one of the worst nights of her life. Just as Cheryl was going to grab from her drink, she did the unthinkable, she spilled some Champagne on the guys suit.

“What the fuck?!” The guy cries out as Toni gasps putting her hand over her mouth,

“Oh my God I’m so sorry! Please let me help.” But the guy seethes and pushes Toni away as Cheryl grabs a few napkins going to damp the guys suit as Toni takes her chance and switches the drinks.

“The hell is wrong with you!” The guy screams at Toni pointing at her as Toni flinches and Cheryl’s eyes immediately harden once she realizes who the girl is.

“It was an accident Nick leave her be it happens.” Cheryl swats at Nick as Toni’s heart swells at Cheryl sticking up for her. After giving Nick half of her tips for her “accident” and how she had to pay Toni walked away but watching from afar.

Cheryl was fuming, she didn’t like Nick in the first place but after going at the servant like that she was all but livid, you don’t treat people that way. Nick was nothing but a spoiled rich kid who thinks the world was his to own and his money could move mountains. Granted Cheryl was raised the same way, but she’s always loved people and always had a passion in them but due to her parent’s cold abuse and not being able to fit in at school her heart iced, and she became the top dog. To be honest Cheryl really wasn’t listening to Nick, but she did catch when she noticed his speech started to slur. Cheryl looked back at Nick and away from her thoughts as he gripped the counter like it was his lifeline.

“Are you alright?” Cheryl asks as she reaches out to Nick as he stumbles holding himself up.

“Y-Yes I just might have had a bit too much to drink.” He stutters out as two of the help come and grab either side of him and Nick loses it.

“D-don’t fucking touch me this is a thousand-dollar suit.” But the more he talks the quieter he gets as the two men help him out away from Cheryl.

“Come on man well help you out.” The taller one says as the younger boy in the mask snickers as the pink haired girl from earlier stands close to Cheryl as Cheryl fumes. She turns and grabs the girl dragging her out of the ballroom and into an isolated hallway away from the loud music and the rich snobs.

“What the hell is your problem?! You what got so jealous that you did something to my suitor?!” Cheryl all but screams while trying to remain quite as the girl steps back taking off her mask. In retrospect Cheryl really wasn’t mad at what this beautiful girl did to Nick as she had no real interest in him, but she was afraid her mother would find out. And in some sick way Penelope would blame Cheryl for it and be punished, she always found a way. Before Cheryl could yell out anymore the girl with the beautiful brown eyes Cheryl saw spoke over Cheryl,

“I switched your drinks.” Cheryl goes to keep yelling but stops when she realizes the girl’s words. Toni watches as Cheryl’s face crumbles and her body recoils as if Toni had struck her which in a way she did.

“You switched our drinks.” Cheryl whispers out now knowing what danger she had been in and what long way this girl went for her. Both girls stand in silence and against Toni’s better judgement and consequence reaches out and puts a hand on Cheryl’s upper forearm.

“Are you okay?” Toni whispers leaning up to Cheryl as she watches the walls crumble around the girl’s eyes as she looks down to Toni.

“D-Do you want to get out of here?” Cheryl asks afraid the girl would just scoff and call Cheryl weak and or that how could she even ask that. But again, against Toni’s better judgement she smiled,

“Where would you like to go princess?” Cheryl for the first time this night smiled a real smile and grabbed Toni’s hand showing her where to sneak out.

* * *

Both girls sit along in Cheryl’s red-hot convertible in the summer night against Sweet Water River eating Pop’s and laughing.

“You purposely spilled on a rich man’s suit just to switch our drinks?” Cheryl laughs a bit as Toni laughs along with her talking about her crazy plan, she had cocked up in the span of three minutes to help Cheryl out.

“Rich or not you don’t get to hurt other people and or rape other women, they’re not your property nor do you have the right to everything.” Toni says as Cheryl loses her breathe at Toni’s words. No noe in Cheryl's world ever thought the same as Cheryl did, Cheryl saw human beings as other people like her. But from where she comes from people only see others as money signs and ways to use or manipulate them for their being, except tonight she met a girl who despite everything helped Cheryl for what? Because she was a human being.

“Oh Toni,” Cheryl whispers out, learning the brunette girls name when sneaking out to Cheryl’s car, not caring whether or not Penelope noticed she was gone.

“My parents all my life has just given me to suitors because they never thought I was capable of finding my own.” Cheryl whispers out. Toni’s eyes soften as she reaches to hold Cheryl’s hand as Cheryl continues.

“Even went as low as to go after one of my friends that I genuinely cared about and offered him the world and more to take me and to control me. At first, I thought it was because he actually liked me, and I was in love with the fact someone liked me that I liked him back because I was so lonely and neglected.” Cheryl lets out a sob as Toni squeezes her hand, the brunette so badly wanted to say something, anything but she needed Cheryl to finish her story.

“I kissed him thinking he liked me, after all he stuck up for me in front of my entire family instead of controlling my behavior like my parents always wanted. But that’s when he confessed that he never liked me like that but loved what my parents offered him.” Cheryl silently cries as Toni pulls her in.

“Cheryl I’m so sorry.” Toni holds her tight not even caring Cheryl was getting make up all over her suit she had to return to her boss in the morning but instead let her cry. After a couple of minutes Cheryl sits back wiping her now destroyed face.

“Don’t be I’m sorry I kind of forced you out on your job and for what? To watch me cry about my life, you probably think I’m just some rich girl with some minor problems.” Cheryl looks away from Toni as Toni quickly reaches out grabbing Cheryl’s chin for Cheryl to look at her. Toni silently smiles as she turns to get into Cheryl’s glove department box grabbing a few tissues and turns back to Cheryl’s face.

Cheryl at first recoils not wanting Toni to take off her make up not wanting to see her imperfections. But Toni grips Cheryl’s chin a bit tighter as Toni softly smiles making Cheryl’s heart flush as Toni reaches out again cleaning Cheryl’s face.

“No matter if you’re rich or poor we all have problems and I may be on one spectrum opposite of you, but it sounds like your life is awful and something no one should have to go through.” Toni softly says as she cleans up Cheryl’s face.

“And you don’t have to worry about me wanting anything from you, I don’t except maybe your time because I like you.” Toni says as she feels Cheryl suck in a breath at Toni’s confession. Toni smiles and start in at cleaning Cheryl’s eyelids as Toni keeps going,

“If anything, I risked my life and money to come be here with you, but to me you’re worth it Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl’s eyes open wide at that as she looks at the girl in awe as Toni cleans off the last bit on Cheryl’s cheek as Toni notices a day-old bruise on Cheryl as Toni’s breath stops.

“I-I’m sorry.” Cheryl stutters out whether she was talking about the bruise or the fact she knew she made Toni lose her job and paycheck tonight or both Toni smiles leaning into kiss Cheryl’s bruised cheek. Toni pulls back throwing away the tissue in Cheryl’s bin in her car.

“Don’t be.”

* * *

Toni woke the next morning in her room in her Uncle’s trailer. Her boss of course finding out she had snuck off throughout the night fired her and even charged her for the suit, which was fine considering the suit was ruined anyway. Toni smiled and sighed, but she didn’t care Cheryl Blossom was worth it even if she never got to talk to her again or see her again considering they both lived on opposite sides of the tracks and opposite lives, Toni got her Cinderella story. Toni getting out of bed and going to the fridge to see what she could manage for breakfast knowing she didn’t have much and no money to really get anything. Maybe she could get one of the boys to buy her breakfast who knows.

Toni goes to open the fridge as her mouth dropped and her eyes widen as she looks at the full fridge, stocked to the extent of what a fridge should be filled to. Toni rubs her eyes and looks around to make sure this was her trailer and her fridge, but sure enough it was still the same shit hole she lived in every single day. Toni looks and sees there’s a note on the carton of milk, organic which Toni thought was odd. Toni reaches for the note and reads it,

_Thank you so much for last night I felt bad knowing I had taken away your paycheck for the night and ruined your suit. I made sure your suit was paid off and the money you would have gotten went to good use, luckily, you’re a dead sleeper and your Uncle wasn’t home. _

_ Cheryl <3_

Toni smiles at the redhead’s kindness and filled with hope she would want to see her again, so she did the only logical thing she could do, she texted Jughead.

_Do you happen to have Cheryl Blossom’s number, you’re dating her cousin right?_

At the very weird request Jughead texted her back quickly,

_Why on earth would you want Cheryl Blossom’s number?_

Toni rolls her eyes at the boys comment as she doesn’t respond to Jughead for a few minutes as the boy gets her hint and texts Toni the redhead’s number. Except Toni being the awkward person, she can be takes awhile to come up with what she would text Cheryl. They had an amazing night last night but couldn’t think as to what to say. But suddenly an idea pops up,

_I’m looking for the girl who filled my fridge. _

Toni being the chicken shit she is paced her room waiting for a reply hoping Cheryl was awake since it was only nine in the morning, but surely enough she got one three minutes later.

_How did you get my number?_

Toni ignores the question smiling as she replies,

_I wanted to properly thank her and wanted to know if she wanted to grab breakfast?_

This time Toni didn’t have to wait long for a reply,

_You want to see me again?_

Toni’s heart pains as to the fact the girl who seems to be at the top of every guys to do list would think twice of someone wanting to see her again.

_It would be an honor to be in your presence again._

This time it took five minutes to get to reply as Toni could only think this girl was debating whether Toni was telling the truth or not.

_Pop’s 15 minutes?_

Toni smiles as she texts back,

_I’ll be there _

Both girls smile down at there phone not moving to get ready as they both couldn’t believe they were seeing each other again. But after a minute both shaking out of their trance got up to get ready, because in this fairy tale the plot twist was, the prince never got the princess but instead the dragon falls in love with the princess.


End file.
